ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vector E. Cramp
This is my talk page, so if you feel a need to leave a message, please do so. Re:Uh... I didnt archive them. Theres nothing really important in there anyways, is there? - Legodude101 Both concerns... 1. I cant remove the music, im banned, remember? 2. I say we just ignore the requests. - Legodude101 Hello. :P I just stopped by just to say "hi". That is all. --Prototron (talk) 16:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Done ^Title Legodude101 Awesome! Thanks for the news - Legodude101 Something to your interest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diGKiCzlkHM Legodude101 Zane's dad Zane's dad is alive did you see the new episode that just ended Zane's dad is alive Samukai Brought him back to life. Help Since you probably the friendliest face here i figured you where the safest to ask how you shrink a poll? Thanks! - blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 00:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Also how do I change the chat entry message? Thanks! -- blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 20:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Myst Sorry I left so quickly last night. That's quite the elaborate description! You continue to make Myst fascinating to me. c: SaltNPepper (talk) 18:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Herpa Derpa Herpa Derp. ... :P 20:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Real life Myst book! :D ITS BEAUTIFUL. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmna2Eh0D20&list=FLo8pA1I6xA9WzExbl5c-ZZA&index=2&feature=plpp_video 01:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Shanks for pointing it out. Even though I'm subbed to SevenWheelSound, that video didnt show up in my sub box, oddly. Legodude101 What exactly did I do? Why did you ask about who used the wiki's channel to subscribe to LEGO? And why did you leave when I said that I was the one? What did I do wrong that allowed to find me so repulsive?--Prototron (talk) 02:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Demote Vec, can you please demote yourself down to Samurai? I need to clean things up from yesterday. I talked to MG, he demoted himself as well. I just wanna clean up the mess from yesterday, if you dont mind. Thanks for understanding. Legodude101 After you left All that happened was that MG and I all cooled down, agreed it was too much for one day, and undid everything we did that day. So that includes demoting you too. Now please, just follow in with the rest of the plan. Thanks! Legodude101 Your Question From what I can tell, it's mostly that we want to start fresh, mostly like what we had here before. We'll give MG what he originally wanted which was to have rights on the YouTube channel. Personally, I think there needs to be a third party among bureaucrats, just in case something like what happened last night happens again, it would be nice to have a neutral third party that can make an ultimate decision. Similar to a jury if you are familiar with the US judicial system. If you need any more information let me know. --Meiko – Talk / NINJAGOWIKI 19:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Myst Thanks, Vec for explaining to what Myst is about. - Ermac27 From MG Do it. You know what I'm talking about. I feel threatened. I bought the Disco Phial My life has officially changed. That phial is so AWESOME! :D ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101|[[Lord Garmadon| 07:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you unblock me because i never spammed and i wanted to help out? BraidenS Meet on chat I wanna talk. Just a few things I wish to bring up with you. ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101|[[Lord Garmadon| 03:39, November 28, 2012 (UTC) "Im looking for someone to join me on an adventure...." Im getting "An Unexpected Gathering" today :D ' Legodude101 '[[Lord Garmadon| 17:56, November 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: You haven't been on chat much lately, so I figured I'd update you here I wouldn't be on the chat if nobody was there. And I thought that you or someone else would upload the tracks, so that's why I haven't uploaded anything. Anyways, if I'm going to do it, I'll do it right away. Next time, tell me that I'm responsible for this specific job first. :P Regarding the Soundtracks I've been really occupied outside of wikia, and I haven't been able to upload a lot of the soundtracks. (So far, I've only uploaded two). If I'm not available, could you upload some of the tracks if it isn't any trouble? Sorry if this is clamorous, but it's pretty distracting if I have to worry about two things at once. And you don't have to if you don't want to. This is optional and non-mandatory. Response Sure thing, Vec! I'll try to screencap those for you when I return home after my classes later. c: [[User:SaltNPepper|SaltNPepper (talk) 19:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Something I Thought Of... Hi! You seem like someone of importance here, so I thought I'd ask you about something I've been wondering about for a while: how do you people get these screenshots of Ninjago episodes from the episode to the wiki? I'm wondering because I can think of some new photos that this wiki could benefit from (the Garmatron as a fortress, Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress collapsing, more caps from the final battle, etc.). If you could provide information or even a few tips, I'd appreciate it. Leave them on my talk page if you come up with anything, 'kay? Thanks in advance!SliverEmperor (talk) 02:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I have to ask... Why is Ermac's account disabled globally? .___. --Prototron (talk) 22:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Your requests Alright, I've done the screencaps you asked for. I hope these are what you wanted! http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaattack1.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaattack2.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaattack3.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaattack4.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaattack5.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaskulkin1.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaskulkin2.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaskulkin3.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaskulkin4.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ninjaskulkin5.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Earthdragonninja1.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Earthdragonninja2.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Earthdragonninja3.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Earthdragonninja4.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Earthdragonninja5.png SaltNPepper (talk) 20:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Screencaps Here you go! If these aren't quite what you wanted, be sure to let me know. c: http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavesofdespairninja1.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavesofdespairninja2.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavesofdespairninja3.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavesofdespairninja4.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cavesofdespairninja5.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sailingfrozenwasteland1.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sailingfrozenwasteland2.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sailingfrozenwasteland3.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sailingfrozenwasteland4.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sailingfrozenwasteland5.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadowfight1.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadowfight2.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadowfight3.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadowfight4.png http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadowfight5.png SaltNPepper (talk) 10:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots for the Videos You seem like you need help, so I've taken the liberty of using my free time to get some screenshots for the videos. Here's some images for Chase to the Underworld: Screenshots for the Videos You seem like you need help, so I've taken the liberty of using my free time to get some screenshots for the videos. Here's some images for Chase to the Underworld: --Prototron (talk) 04:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Concerning Tracks (Not Concerning Hobbits. :P) See the reference I did on the title? Anyways, I'll do some today if you want. You can see which ones I did by checking the channel. --Prototron (talk) 23:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Partnership Please comment here with a decision: User blog:Green Ninja/Partnership. Thanks! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. (talk) 17:14, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, Vector! SliverEmperor here to thank you for the warning, and to apologize for the edit spam. I'm just trying to get that blasted "Tornado of Creation" badge, and considering how complete the article list is for this wiki...well, you can see why I thought the only course of action was to repeatedly edit my own article within one hour of creation. (Ironically, I still haven't gotten the "Tornado of Creation" badge.) Yes, I could make more articles, but I'm running out of ideas - I have about two more definite ideas, though, so you might expect to see them up in the near future. Again, my apologies for the spam. I guess I'll have to get the rest of my edits the hard way, then! SliverEmperor (talk) 18:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your Message Do you plan to do any? If you are, specifically tell me the tracks you're particularly doing so I know what to do. Prototron (talk) 02:26, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Another Request I apologize if the first set of screencaps below are what you asked for (since I'm just re-linking to previously uploaded screencaps), but if you meant something entirely different, be sure to let me know! I hope the rest serves you well. [Kai & Garmadon 1] • [Kai & Garmadon 2] • [Kai & Garmadon 3] • [Kai & Garmadon 4] • [Kai & Garmadon 5] [Tornado of Creation 1] • [Tornado of Creation 2] • [Tornado of Creation 3] • [Tornado of Creation 4] • [Tornado of Creation 5] [Riding Dragons 1] • [Riding Dragons 2] • [Riding Dragons 3] • [Riding Dragons 4] • [Riding Dragons 5] [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 1] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 2] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 3] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 4] • [Sensei Wu Vs Samukai 5] SaltNPepper (talk) 09:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC)